


How to Deal with Your Stalkers

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Lycans, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl needs to deal with her stalkers; luckily for her, she knows just how to do so.





	

 

It was them again.  Prowl sighed as she ushered her horse to a stop.  While the first thing she should have done in such a situation was to outrun whoever was on her trail, she knew she would never get that far with these monsters.

 

And with what she needed to do to get rid of them, she had to pull aside her horse first.  She knew from experience they wouldn't kill it.  Unlike other monsters, these lycans did not like to kill domesticated animals.  Wildlife was their preferred choice of meat.

 

"Stay." She kept the horse loosely tied to the tree.  She didn't need to fear thieves.  These lycans never let any bandits close to her.

 

Turning around, she slowly walked into the woods, her hand at her sword, as she heard the lycans surrounding her as she walked in deeper and deeper.  Good.  Let them come to her.  She was ready.

 

She entered a small opening of the trees.  Looking left and right, Prowl sighed before letting herself blink.

 

Five lycans had surrounded her as she opened her eyes again.  

 

She drew her sword and narrowed her eyes at them.  "State your business or leave me alone.  I am tired of you fools hounding me whenever I leave my house."

 

All five looked at each other before turning back to her.  The leader, Scrapper, stood up proud, taller than her, and spoke.  "We do not mean you any harm, Mistress, we only wish to see you protected from harm."

 

"Right~ As your little human whore, chained up in your little wolf den popping out more generations of lycans to terrorize the countryside with."

 

The lycans shuddered at her raised voice.  Scrapper didn't flinch, too good at negotiating to back down so easily.  "Our only hope is to see you safe.  You fight other monsters day in and day out.  You were hurt very badly last week."

 

"I didn't think you would stalk me so far outside of your territory."

 

"We only want to protect you." One of Scrapper's brothers spoke up.  Scavenger, if she was hearing correctly.

 

"We just want to be by your side."  Long Haul.

 

"As your strength."  Mixmaster, surprisingly.

 

"And your pleasure." Not surprisingly, Bonecrusher.

 

Scrapper showed one slight tic of his eye when Prowl frowned at the last comment.  "But in all, we only want to give you a peaceful, safe life away from the hunter world."

 

"Again, as your whore."

 

"Our mistress." He stressed as he stepped forward, pushing aside her sword to stand in front of her, "Whom we would protect and cater to and love until the end of time."

 

"Very romantic.  I'm sure you could use the same on a noblewoman and have her falling into your arms."  She loosened her stance, her one hand falling to her waist.

 

"But it's you we want, Mistress," Prowl could feel the others closing in on her with Scrapper leaning in closer, "You're the only one we want."

 

Her only warning was a small smile before an explosion of licorice-laced gas filled the air around her.  Breathing in from her mouth as she had trained herself, the licorice overload quickly dissipated as she easily removed the lycan's hands on her, their bodies having quickly reacted to protect her from this strange threat.

 

As she jumped over Mixmaster's collapsed body, she debated leaving the stink bomb behind before deciding against it and letting it leave a licorice-scented trail behind.  Prowl didn't want the lycans to figure out her new trick just yet.

 

Calming her agitated horse (the smell was still there), she quickly got the animal soothed before she took off to head back home, leaving five lycan brothers gagging and rolling in agony and confusion in the forest.

 

END


End file.
